Mistakes
by readingdancer
Summary: What happens when Edward lets his boundaries slip with Bella, but Bella's already made a big mistake unknowingly. FIRST FANFIC. MILD flames welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any Twilight characters. But this idea is all mine!**

I rolled over and fell onto hardwood floor. I lay there for a bit and

stared at the yellow curtains trying to remember what day it was. I bolted up

onto my knees, hitting my head on the desk.

"Ouch," I breathed sharply and clutched my hand to my forehead.

Lifting my head I looked around the room. The light blue walls, peaked

ceiling, and the yellow laced curtains around the window facing west over

the front yard. Why was I here? I was supposed to be at our house. I stood

up and ran to the window. It was pouring outside (of course) but there was

no car in the driveway waiting for me. Usually when and if I stayed at my

house (for Charlie's sake and not mine) his car would be in Charlie's spot

right away and he'd be waiting in my rocking chair for me to wake up. I ran

to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I gasped. The person staring back

at me did not look anything like the Bella I knew.

She had black makeup running down her cheeks in streaks that looked like she had been crying. And telling by the thickness of the streaks she had been wearing a lot of eyeliner, a thing I knew I would never do. There was even a trace of blush. I don't even think I have blush. But even weirder her hair didn't look like a haystack like it usually did in the mornings. It was perfectly straight. I looked around the counter of the bathroom. There was eyeliner and mascara sitting in the sink. A tube of lip gloss behind the faucet, a straightener and a bottle of extra long lasting hair straightening gel next to it on top of the toilet.

"Well that explains my hair." I sighed to myself. I started putting stuff back away in cupboards and drawers pondering what I had done last night. When I got everything put back in it's place I pulled out a hand towel and some face soap. I ran the warm water over the rag and added a lot of soap. I scrubbed my face gently. I could feel the thick layers of eyeliner and blush running off my face. When I was done with that I realized what I was wearing.

It was an outfit I recognized. The dark, low rise jeans were tight against my thighs then flared as they traveled down my legs. They looked a little spendy for me. The top was a light green with a delicate flower design in gold thread weaving from my right shoulder to my left hip. There was one big flower that was emphasized in gold rhinestones over the rest of the flower design. The shoes were leather boots that went half way up my calves and I guessed were probably giving me blisters by the soreness of my feet. It was an outfit that Alice had forcibly made me get on one of her shopping trips. It was an outfit that had been shoved to the back of my closet and I had planned to wear on a special occasion.

I felt a sick walking back to my room to get my shower bag. Before I could grab the bag and head back to the bathroom I felt vomit creeping up my throat. I bolted for the bathroom, threw up the lid and puked my guts out.

_**What's wrong with Bella? What did she do last night? Why can't she remember anything? **_

_**Keep reading to find out!! **_

_**I know kinda boring but will get better, trust me. **_

_**R&R please. Will except flames. Don't go easy on me. **_

_**Will get chapter two up probably this week.**_


	2. Chapter 2

COMFORT (Chapter 2)

I spent my morning with my head in the toilet. Right after I puked the first time I lay on the floor in the bathroom clutching my stomach. This was pretty much how it went for an hour, before he came. Of course he had come the second Alice saw me spilling my guts out. After I almost pleaded with him not to call Carlisle, he helped tie my hair back in a loose ponytail. Then he kissed my forehead and rubbed my back.

"Bella," his voice was gentle and cautious. "Do you want to eat something?"

"No." I moaned. We were still on the floor of the bathroom I was sitting in his lap. Completely supported by his stone hard arms.

"Bella I think you should try to eat something." His voice was still gentle but not as cautious anymore.

"No."

"But you haven't eaten all day."

"What time is it?" I breathed into his chest.

"It's 11." He answered as his fingers played with my hair.

I was starting to feel drowsy again, and I was exhausted from the day and it wasn't even noon yet.

"Bella?" he said when I didn't answer. "Do you want me to get you some crackers or something?" he asked me while he started to gentley push me onto the floor.

"No!" I yelled. Or at least that's what it was supposed to be. My throat was so sore and scratchy that I sounded like an old man.

"Ok." He sighed and sat back down and lifted me back into his lap.

We sat in silence for a while. I sat in his lap with my head resting on his shoulder. I tried to not doze off while he rubbed the side of my leg.

**_Ok I know it's short but Chapter 3 will be up right away!!! Any guesses as to what's wrong with Bella? _**

**_R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REMEMBER MILD FLAMES WELCOME. _**


	3. Chapter 3

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was in my bed and Edward had his arm gently around my waist. I rolled over so that I was facing him.

"Hi." I sighed tiredly.

"Hi." He leaned and rested his face in my neck. My heart sped up. "Feeling better?" he mumbled into the base of my neck.

My head spun. "Yah" was all I managed. I started to lean towards him to kiss him then I remembered I probably had stuff in my teeth.

He leaned back and looked me

"Human minute?" I asked him as I lifted my head to locate my bathroom bag. On my rocking chair my towel was folded neatly with my bathroom bag on top of it. They were sitting on top of a new pair of pjs. The pants were long and pink with a matching t-shirt. Next to the pile there was also fuzzy rainbow slippers that I do not remember owning. I looked at Edward. He flashed a smile and reached around me to grab the pile. He sat up crossed legged with the pile in his lap. I pushed myself up on one elbow. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Alice came over." he said as he pulled me the rest of the way to a sitting position. He placed the pile on my lap. He scooped me up and carried me slowly, for me even to the bathroom. He set me down in the doorway and leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Take your time." he said thru a smile.

"K." I closed the door.

I turned to the mirror. I looked horrible. My skin was almost a bluish color. My eyes had dark circles under them, they almost looked like Edward when he hadn't fed for a while. I had Santa's nose and my eyes were red. My hair was brushed thru and straight. Alice. I sighed.

The hot water felt so good on my tense muscles. I scrubbed the shampoo into my scalp and ran my fingers thru my hair. I toweled off and got dressed into my new pjs. I hung my towel over the shower door and slid the slippers on. I brushed my hair and my teeth thoroughly. Slipping on my new slippers I opened the door. I grabbed my bathroom bag and walked into my room.

Edward wasn't in my room. I looked around worridely.

"Downstairs Bella." he called. I coudl tell he was smiling by the tone in his voice. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. On the last step I tripped over the new slippers. A cold, hard arm caught me before I hit the floor. But when I looked up it wasn't Edward who was now setting me up to stand. It was Carlisle.

_**I know I know another short chapter. But that's how I roll and if you don't like it deal with it. **_

**_Any new guesses as to what's wrong with Bella? Here's a hint what time did she feel better at? Huh huh?_**

**_R&R PLEASE!!! EVEN IF YOU HAVE ALREADY!! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Check Up Part One**

Carlisle smiled at my shocked expression. "Well you're still Bella I can see." he said as he finished setting me back on my feet. "Oh you're wearing the pajamas Alice bought you." then he said in a stage whisper. "I tried to stop her."

"Thanks." I mumbled as I found Edward sitting at the kitchen table. He was similing sheepishly at me. I stomped over to him. I sat down next to him and whispered quietly, "I told you _not_ to call him."

Carlisle laughed from across the room. He leaned against the banister of the stairs. I noticed he was holding his doctors bags and now had a stethoscope around his neck. I grimaced.

"Bella don't be difficult." Edward said as he played with my fingers. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed everyone of my fingers. Then kissed my wrist. The whole time he unleashed the force of his eyes on me. Looking up at me thru his long eyelashes, as he gently moved my hand as he desired, not that I was fighting him. I couldn't take my eyes off his. It was too much to bear.

"Fine." I snapped at him. I tuned to Carlisle still by the stairs, "Get it over with." He smiled. I looked back at Edward. He patted my hand reassuringly.

"Ok Bella," Carlisle said. I turned my head back towards the stairs.

"Ah!" he was sitting in the chair next to me and had a notepad and various tools laying on the table. He smiled and held back a laugh.

"Sorry about that." he said. I heard a low chuckle ecscape from Edward. I ignored him. "So I need you to tell me your symptoms." Carlisle continued as he pulled out a pen and wrote my full name on the top of the pad.

"Um." I looked back to Edward. "I guess I was nausious and a little dizzy." Edward sighed.

"She was puking her guts out for about three hours." he said looking to me then to Carlisle ignoring my glare.

"But I feel fine now." I said quickly. Carlisle looked to Edward and I thought I saw Edward roll his eyes. Carlisle reached in his bag and pulled out a popsicle stick and a flashlight.

"I need you to open your mouth wide for me Bella." he said as he stood over me.

"Carlisle honestly I'm fi-" I cut off short because hands grabbed my forehead and my chin. The back of my head was against Edward's chest and my mouth was now open. Carlisle was standing in front of me staring at Edward shocked.

"Come on knock it off you know she's not going to cooperate. Alice saw it already." Edward responded in answer to Carlisle's thoughts. I reached up uselessly and tried to pull Edward's firm but gentle hand off of me. "Do it already or I will." Edward warned Carlisle. My hands froze on his arm. He couldn't be serious. Carlisle looked at me then back to Edward. He sighed in defeat. Carlisle grabbed the popsicle stick and the flashlight. He looked back at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Sorry." he whispered as he leaned over me. Then his hands dissappeared and there was a tickling in the back of my throat. Then his hands reappeared again. Empty this time, the tools laying on the table. Edward tilted my head back and kissed my forehead.

"See that wasn't so hard." He released me from his iron grip. I snapped my head away from him.

"Everything's fine there." Carlisle said as he pulled out a reflex hammer. Edward tried to scoop me up. I shoved his arms away and walked to the counter. I hopped up and cooperated this time. I watched as each of my knees jumped from in response to Carlisle's tapping.

"Good, good." he mumbled quietly to himself and jotted down another note. Edward was leaning against the counter behind Carlisle half smiling. I turned my gaze away from him. "You can hope down now Bella." Carlisle said as he held out his hand. Edward was doing the same on the other side of me. I put my hand in Carlisle's and hopped down from the counter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Check Up Part Two/Talking**

The white light from the flashlight blinded me as I followed it. _Click. _Carlisle shut the flashlight with a click. Edward was leaning against the wall across from me and the table. I glared at him as soon as the spots dissapeared from my eyes.

"Your eyes are fine too," Carlisle said in a thoughtful voice. "I think you just had a 24 hour bug." He started putting his tools back in his bag. "Let me know if you feel sick again." he said as he zipped the bag shut. He smiled at me, "Ok?"

"Yah I'll let you know _if_ anything happens." I said taring my glare away from Edward to smile back at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded and turned around. I blinked. He was at the door now tieing his shoes back on. Of course it didn't look like he was tying his shoes, it looked like there was a bug or something over his shoe and he was trying to shoo it away. "Thanks." I added as he opened the door.

"No problem." The door shut.

I fiercely pushed my chair out and stood up sharply. I didn't look up as I slammed the chair back into the table. A white blur stopped the chair before it could hit the table. "Hmp." was my genius response to him. I turned quickly towards the stairs. I had forgotten about the new slippers and slipped. Edward caught me before I hit the floor. He picked me up and started walking up the stairs.

"Put me down." I crossed my arms.

"No." He almost whispered as he breathed on me and kissed my cheek. My head spun. 'Hold yourself together you're mad at him remember.'

"Yes." I said more fiercely now. We were about halfway up the stairs. He ignored me and buried his face in my hair. "Edward Mason-Cullen put me down right now!" I yelled and moved my head out of his reach. He stopped at the top step.

"No." he said it like a toddler and stuck out his tongue. I laughed. I couldn't help it he looked so childish. I thought I felt a breeze and we were in my room. He set me down on the bed. I stopped laughing and crawled out of his arms. I went to the end of the bed and crossed my legs and my arms.

He crawled up silently behind me and sat beside me. "Are you mad at me?" he asked innocently. I didn't dare look at him. I knew he was trying to dazzle me.

"Yes."

"Why?"

That did it! "Why?!?!" I almost yelled at him. "You called Carlisle when it was unnecasary. And then you held me against my will!!" I was standing now and shouting at him. His expression was now amuzed.

"And that's why you're mad at me?" he asked raising his brow.

"Y.. ye. . yes." It now sounded like a stupid reason to be mad at him. Maybe I was just being dramatic. But still he held me against my will. "You don't know what it feels like to be forced to do something you didn't want to do and that was totally unnesisary."

"So you're mad at me because I made you let Carlisle check you over to make sure you weren't dieing." It wasn't a question it was as if he was trying to see the wrongness in it. And that made me madder because I knew he was right. "So basically you're mad at me because I care weither or not you die." now he was milking it.

I sighed. "Just forget it." I crawled back into his lap. I looked back up to his face and kissed him. "I guess I was just being dramatic."

He kissed me again and said,"You usually are."

"Whatever." I said against his lips.

**_Pathetic Bella seriously. I know but I couldn't write it any other way. It just didn't seem Bellaish to me.You know? _**

**_Anyway YoU lIkE? Let me know._**

**_Remember MILD flames welcome, but I still don't have a fire extinguisher so don't start me on fire. K. _**


	6. Chapter 6

"See you later." he whispered as he kissed my cheek and climbed out my window.

The school day was the same as it always was. It would have been boring if Edward and Alice had not been there. I started to walk in the direction of the cafeteria building. Edward came up behind me and put his arm around my waist.

"This way Bella." he said as he guided me in the direction of the Volvo.

"Where are we going?"

"To lunch."

"In your car?" I asked suprised. Edward loved his car he would never let anyone eat in it. Well maybe me.

"No silly. We're having a picnic." Alice said as she came up to us and butted between me and Edward. Edward tried to smack her on the head but she dogded it casually and stuck her tongue out at him.

"So how was your weekend?" Edward asked me as we reached the Volvo and he still tried to hit Alice.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused. His question had caught me off guard, and the weirdest thing was that I couldn't remember anything from this weekend. Alice stopped and turned to me. Forgetting about Edward's swinging arm, distracted by my question.

"What did you do, did you have fun, if you went anywhere, where you went if you did go anywhere. The basic." Alice said eyeing me funny then exchanging looks with Edward. Edward glared and made another swing at her, missing.

"Oh." I said. "I don't know... I guess it was... fine."

"Fine?" Alice said in a questioning voice. I looked at Edward he was holding back a smirk.

"Well that's nice." he said in a 'I told you so' tone. He seemed really happy about my answer. He was still in that mood as he opened my door for me. Everyone was in the cafeteria by now so I wasn't suprised when he was already in on the other side. "Put on your seatbelt." he reminded me as we pulled out of the parking lot.

I nodded and clicked the seatbelt secure. I noticed Edward get quiet and Alice talking in the backseat.

"Yes this is Esme Cullen." she said in a voice that sounded alot like Esme. "Would you please exscuse my son Edward and my daughter Alice from the rest of the day?" she paused. "Thank you dear...Oh you too. Bye." she clicked the phone shut and handed it up to Edward.

I opened my mouth to ask what was going on but his finger went to my lips,"Shh." he said gently. I closed my mouth.

When someone answered the phone he said."Hello this is Cheif Swan I need you to exscuse my daughter Bella from school for the rest of the day because her mom is going to be in Seattle tonight and we're going to meet her somewhere." he looked at my shocked expression. "Yes.. Uh huh... Yah that would be great... Thank you." he hung up the phone and passed it back to Alice.

"Renee's coming?" I asked. The last time my mom had come to Forks to visit me was... well never.

"No." Alice said in a voice that made me feel stupid. "You're kinda slow today Bella." she added.

Edward glared at her in the mirror. "No honey we're going on a picnic." he said as he turned back to me and tucked my hair behind my ear.

I noticed that we were at the Cullen's home and Edward was starting to get out. I moved to unbuckle my seatbelt but he beat me. He already had the door open and was doing it himself. He scooped me up in his strong arms and carried me towards the house. Alice was already inside. When we got into the house he set me down on the couch.

"Don't move I'll be right back." he said to me.

"K." I looked around. What were we doing. I thought I heard a clink of metal in the kitchen. I turned back around and Edward was sitting on the couch next to me.

"Ready?" he asked. He was holding a women's fall leather jacket and a blue quilt with green pin stripes running the length of it. He stood up and held out his hand for me. I put my hand in his. He lifted me up from the couch and put my arms thru the sleeves of the jacket. The jacket was not cheap from the fur that must have been real by the feel of it. He turned me so I was facing towards him. He leaned his head down and kissed me. My heart raced. He must have heard that because when he pulled away, all too soon, he smiled at me. His eyes were pure gold.

"What is this all about?" I asked him. Edward usually wouldn't let me skip school, or be all romantic.

"You'll see." was his response. Alice walked into the living room then with a picnic basket that I was assuming full of food. "Thanks." he said to her. "Let's go." he said turning back to me with sparkling eyes. My heart fluttered. He grinned and lead me towards the Volvo.


	7. Chapter 7

We slowly drove down the winding drive way. Edward drove with an anxious smile on his face, like a little kid who had a secret and couldn't wait to tell you. Then as we reached the end of the drive, he stopped the car and looked over at me. He had pulled a black cloth out of nowhere.

"Close your eyes." he told me as he started tieing the cloth around my eyes.

"W-Why?!" I asked. This had really surprised me. It had come out of the blue, him being all romantic like this. I felt a gentle tug on the cloth near on the back of my head.

"Cause." he said by my ear then kissed it. Chills ran down my spine. He laughed and continued driving.

The good thing about not being able to see anything was that I wouldn't have to see the trees whizzing by and reminding me how fast we were going. But the bad thing was I couldn't see his face. And his warm gold eyes that seemed especially gold today. Every time I looked in them it was like I was drowning in his beauty. I searched for his hand in between the seats. He must have been watching me because in an instant his hand was on mine.

"All most there." he said as he brought my wrist up to his mouth. I felt something mushy and cold trace the lines on my wrist. I almost fainted. Good thing he couldn't see my eyes. I tried not to let it show but a short gasp ecscaped my lips. He retracted his tongue and started kissing my veins instead.

"Well...if this...is what...you're doing...now. I can't...wait...till we get where... we're going." I managed to gasp out. Edward made a low chuckle then dropped our hands back down between the seats. "No." I moaned. I was pretty sure he smiled at me. Then his hand was gone from mine.

"We're here." he said as he already opened my door. I started to struggle with my seatbelt. But then his cold hand pulled mine away and he lifted me out of the car. Edward didn't let go of me for a few seconds, but then he gently set me on the ground. He kept his hands on my upper arm to steady me, even though I didn't need him to. "Ok Bella keep your head in my chest when I tell you to. And don't move." he said each word with exaggerated slowness and sterness. "Do you understand?" he asked me.

"Yah sure." I said wishing I could see what he was doing. Then I felt my feet fall out from underneath me. I would have screamed if Edward's scent didn't suddenly smack me in the face, making me breathless. He situated me so that my head was into his chest.

"You ready?" he asked me squeezing me tighter to him.

"Yah." I said into his chest.

"Here we go." he said as the wind started to blow thru my hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward's chest vibrated as he hummed, it was a song I didn't recognize.

"What are you humming?" I asked him thru the wind. I knew he would hear me.

"A song." he said.

"Well duh. _What_ song?" he stopped humming.

"Well I was kinda writing it for you." he said. I noticed that we had slowed a little.

"Really?! Wow two songs!" I said with enthusiasm. I really was surprised he had just written me a song a year ago. I could tell that he was modest about the whole song writing thing so I attempted to change the subject. "Where are you taking me?"

I hoped he didn't notice my attempt to change the subject, if he did he didn't show it.

"We're almost there." he said as his pace quickened a little. We were quiet for a while. It wasn't an akward silence, just a peaceful one. I noticed that the temperature was dropping as he continued to 'walk'. I shivered involuntarily. He stopped walking and set me down on the ground. The ground was grassy but hard and cold. I tried to think of where he was taking me.

I had nothing.

The coat was pulled from my arms. Before I could even process the cold something plush and warm was on my arms and shoulders. I heard the jacket being zipped. Edward kissed my nose. Then he made his way down to my neck where he breathed me in. I was light headed again.

He picked me up again. He continued to walk for about another 5 minutes. "We're here." he said as he set me down not facing him. His cold hands started to gently undo the blind fold. I opened my eyes. I gasped. It was so beautiful.

We were in a clearing surrounded by trees. It was kinda like the meadow. Except this one was smaller and had freshly mown grass. The trees' canopy stretched over the clearing, the sun managed to shine thru in a few spots.There was another green blanket on the ground in the center of the clearing. There was a vase of wild flowers on the blanket. In the right back corner, there was a frozen pond with two pairs of skates on the wooden bench next to it. I looked thru some gaps in the leaves and noticed we were on a mountain. I didn't really care where we were, as long as we were alone.

"So what do you want to do?" Edward whispered in my hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Whatever you want to do." I said. I didn't care as long as he was there I was entertained enough.

"How about you eat." he said as he walked me towards the blanket that I noticed a picnic basket had suddenly appeared on.

"K." I said. I sat down on the blanket,"What's on the menu?"

"Hmm. Well deer, but I suppose I could just eat you." He smiled and looked up at me thru his long lashes with my favorite crooked smile. I struggled for words.

"Well that sounds delicious but I meant for the human."

"Oh. But I was looking forward to my meal." he joked as he pulled out a sandwich from the basket. He also pulled out a bottle of water, chips, and a cookie.

"Did you pack this?" I asked surprised. Usually he couldn't cook a pop tart.

"No Alice did. What you don't think I could pack you a good lunch?" he asked teasingly as he leaned towards me.

"No I don't think you could pack me a good lunch." I teased back triing to ignore the light headedness.

"Well I can hunt better than you." he still had my favorite smile on.

"Yah I bet you can. But I've never hunted so I wouldn't know."

"Hmm." he said as he set the food in front of me. He examined my every move as I ate. I blushed a few times when I swallowed and his eyes were glued to my throat. When I got done eating he was looking at my throat still.

"Edward," I said as I put the wrappers in the basket. I looked back at him and almost gasped. His eyes that had been gold a moment before were now black and hungry. "Edward are you ok?"

At first he didn't answer, when he did his words were slow and serious. "Bella.. ... I think I'm ready."

"For what?"

He paused but never looked up. "To give up my virtue."

I almost choked. He looked up at me. That didn't help the whole choking situtation though. His eyes were pitch black. Hungry, but not for blood.

"If you don't want to that's ok." he said as his gaze looked above my head. I could tell that he_ was_ ready now. And that's all that I had been waiting for. I thought for a minute. Was this what I wanted? Did I want it now? My answer to both questions were yes.

"Yes." I said to him. His eyes whipped back to mine.

"Really?"

"Yah let's do it. I'm ready." and I was. I was ready for anything he wanted me to do.

"Ok then."

He moved the basket aside and leaned towards me. I breathed in his scent, he seemed to be doing the same thing. Edward kissed me. But this kiss wasn't like every other kiss. It was fierce, wanting, urgent, but still gentle. My breath now came in short gasps. I closed my eyes as Edward's cold, anxious hands undid the top button on my blouse.

* * *

**_Ok I changed some parts of it. Mostly how Edward tells Bella that he wants them to have sex. But anyway. Let me know which way you liked it better if you read it before. _**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up and ran to the bathroom. I puked my guts out. This had been happening every morning for two weeks. Ever since Edward let his boundaries slip. I think I knew why I was sick in the mornings, but Alice hadn't seen anything about a baby. So I wasn't sure. Next week Edward was going to go hunting, then I would buy a pregnancy test.

When I walked back into my room Edward was climbing in thru my window. He had ran to his house to change. He smiled up at me. Then when he noticed my flushed face he frowned.

"Bella you should really go to a doctor."

"No. I'm fine."

"Bella." he was getting stern now. "You are not fine. You've been getting sick for almost three weeks now. You need to go to a doctor."

"No. I don't need to go to a doctor."

"Bella." he was about to say more when he stopped and his face turned mad. "I'll be back after _it _leaves."

"Edward what are you talking a-" he was gone and someone knocked on the front door.

I walked down the stairs slowly. Why did Edward have to leave? Who was it anyway? I opened the door.

It was Jacob.

* * *

**_(There! Are you happy now? I combined my chapters!) _**

"Um. Hi Bella." he said looking over my shoulder nervously.

"Uh. Hi." I was shocked that he was here. He hadn't been here for a while. "He's gone." I added as I realized why he was so nervous.

"Oh. Ok then." he instantly relaxed. He only had on a pair of jean shorts. His muscles had unbelievably gotten bigger. Or maybe it was just because I hadn't seen him in a while. "Are you gonna let me in?" he asked interuppting my thoughts.

"Oh! Yah come on in." I said and stepped to the side. He walked past me. I almost fell over. I forgot how good Jacob smelled, and how big he was. His hair had gotten longer. It now reached the middle of his neck. "So what did you need?"

He played with his fingers,"Um Bella. What do you remember about three weeks ago? I mean that weekend." I could see that he was having a hard time saying what he wanted to.

"Um." Surprisingly I couldn't remember anything except that's when I first started to get sick in the mornings. "I don't know. Nothing."

"Shit!" he cursed then sat in Charlie's chair. He cupped his face in his giant hands and shook his head back and forth. "I'm so sorry Bella." he was almost in tears. "I'm so so sorry!" he was in tears now I realized, and it hurt me to see him in tears.

"Jac...Jacob. What's wrong? Why are you sorry?" I was scared now. What had happened? Why was he crying?

"The party." he moaned.

"What party Jacob?"

"At Embry's. You came with Jessica." he looked up at me now. Tears were falling down his face in waterfalls. "You came with Jessica and someone had brought beer and Quil and Embry made me have some because they were so sick of me being miserable and moping around all the time...Geez Bella I'm so sorry."

"Jacob." I sat down next to him and put my hand on his leg. "It's ok. You only did it one time. But next time you shouldn't give in to peer pressure." I tried to comfort him. If this is what he had gotten so worked up about that was fine. He was pretty low right now. The liquor probably did him some good. Jacob rotated so that he was facing me and his warm, giant hands were on my shoulders.

"Bella." he looked me straight in the eye and spoke slowly. "That's not why I'm sorry." he paused "I'm sorry because someone slipped you drugs."

* * *

**_Oooh! What's going to happen? Only I know (and one of my beta's)._**

**_NOW REVIEW!!!!!! I'VE DONE MY PART NOW YOU DO YOURS, _****_OR YOU SHALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES. _**


	10. Chapter 10

"W...what?! Jake it's not nice to joke about that." I tried to make him say he was joking, but even I didn't fool myself.

"I'm not joking." he said wrapping his hands around mine. "Someone brought a club drug to the party and when Sam came he knew and kicked him out. I guess he had a list." he added the last part more quietly.

I didn't know what to say. "Who was on the list?" my voice was a hoarse whisper.

I couldn't stand the thought of other people getting the drug too. How many people had gotten the drug? I shuddered as I thought of how many people must have been there for the drugger not to have been noticed. Then I thought about what I knew about club drugs. That there were usually used to rape people.

I stopped thinking and unconsiously squirmed closer to Jacob. He lifted me up and sat me on his huge, warm lap. His hand ran under my chin and lifted my face up so that my brown eyes met his pitch black ones.

"You." I waited for him to continue. When I saw that he wasn't going to I sighed and buried my face into his shoulder.

"Well this isn't anything different."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that it's always me that gets targetted for something isn't it?" I climbed out of his lap and walked into the kitchen. I had been getting so hot next to Jacob for that long. "First I was being hunted by James, then the Vultori, then Victoria." I slid down into one of the chairs at the table. Jake walked towards me and sat down in a chair next to me.

"So you're not gonna cry or get mad at me and try to hit me again?" his voice was questioning my sanity.

"No. Why would I get mad at you?"

"I don't know." he was ashamed now.

"Jake." I sighed "You need to stop thinking that you have to protect me. It wasn't your fault that someone slipped me drugs. Heck it probably was my fault. Setting my drink down for a few minutes or eating something that I didn't know what it was."

"Yah I guess you're right." he said chuckling. "After all you seem to like danger." I laughed with him.

After we both stopped laughing we sat at the kitchen table in an akward silence.

"Jake, I'm sorry, you have to leave."

He nodded and looked at the back sliding door. Jake pushed his chair back and stood up. I started to do the same when his hand pushed on my shoulder for me to stay where I was. I let him push me back in the chair gently.

"If you need to talk I'm here." Then his hand was gone. I looked up and the room was empty. I heard the front door open and Edward was sitting in the chair next to me before the door had swung shut.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." I skooted my chair closer to him. He pulled it over the rest of the way for me.

"So. Are you gonna tell me what you two talked about, or is it none of my buisness?"

"It's none of your buisness." I didn't want Edward to find out about the drugs. He would over react and try to find someone to blame.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he stroked my hair.

"Yes." he shifted my chair so that I was facing him.

"Bella tell me what you two talked about."

"No."

"I could hear what he was thinking and he was not thinking about flowers and rainbows." he was being stern now. He pushed himself away from me and stood up. He started pacing the room.

"Well then what was he thinking about?" I followed his pacing with my eyes.

"Drugs and alcohol and parties! Bella tell me what happened!" he had stopped pacing and was staring at me. Edward was yelling now too.

"Nothing happened." I tried to yell but my voice wouldn't raise at my angel. Edward crouched down next to my chair and held the edge of it.

"Bella you're a terrible liar." his voice was quivering and rising. "Now tell me what happened for God's sake!" His eyes were pleading but I couldn't tell him. For both of our sake.

"No. There's nothing to tell." I tried to get up from my chair. His arms had me trapped in the chair. Edward didn't move for a minute. I looked up into his eyes. They were black, hungry, mad. "Edward let me up."

"Not until you tell me what you two talked about."

"Fine then you're going to be there forever cause I'm not going to tell you. There's nothing to tell."

Edward sighed. "Just tell me Bella." he tried to dazzle me. I couldn't let him do that this time. I turned my head away from his beautiful gaze.

Neither of us said anything. He still wasn't letting me up. I pushed on his chest for him to move. He didn't even notice.

"Edward let me up." I said again. When he didn't respond I shouted. "Edward let me up!"

He looked down at me. He dropped his left arm. I squirmed out of the chair. When I was free I walked over to the sink. Edward followed me. I ignored him and started to fill the sink with water.

"Bella you're going to tell me what happened." his voice was threatening. A chill actually ran down my spine, and it wasn't a good one this time. I had recognized his voice from when we were in the lair of the Vultori. I turned towards him.

"Don't threaten me." I knew it sounded momish but if we were going to be together forever I needed to put my foot down. And I was getting mad now.

"Bella you need to tell me. Or I'll go to Jacob and find out." his voice didn't change.

I was getting sick of Edward bringing the treaty up everytime we got in a fight. And threatening me with it.

"Dammit Edward! Stop bringing that up!" I was yelling at him now. "Every time you want something your way you use that against me! It has to stop! I know I made a mistake by falling in love with Jake, but I chose you! Just drop it!"

Now we were both yelling. "No I will not drop it! Because you need to reliaze that I don't trust your precous Jacob! As much as I try to I can't. I can't stop seeing the bad in him that you are so blind to!"

"Well if you don't trust him then why do you leave me alone with him?!"

"I don't! I'm listening the whole time!"

I stared at him. How could he do that? I trusted him enough to give me some privacy. I didn't know what to say to him. Edward looked at me.

"What you think I'd actually leave you alone with that...mut?!"

That had done it. "Yah I do! Because I thought that you trusted me!! I don't care if you don't trust Jacob and want to listen to him when he's with me! But if you trusted me enough you would have butted out!!" when I said butted I shoved his chest. He grabbed my wrists and leaned in to me.

"That mut's gonna rape you someday and you'll regret not listening to me." his grip on my wrists tightened. At that moment his eyes were the scariest thing that I'd ever seen. They were filled with hate and violence. His look stabbed me and caused tears to spring to my eyes. "Him and that Newton kid are the same. They'll use you then break your heart. And I'll be the one who has to pick up the pieces."

My stomach started to churn, my throat went dry. I could feel myself break into a cold sweat and the blood drain from my face. It took me a second to recognize what it was.

I was scared. I was actually scared of Edward.

My voice was weak and cracked as I spoke. "Edward I want you to leave now."

At first he just stared at me with that same gaze that brought pain to my heart. His grip on my wrists tightened even more, I'm sure that if adrenaline wasn't running thru my body right now it would hurt.

I heard a car door shut and looked towards the garage. Edward's gaze didn't leave mine. I felt a breeze and I was in my room. Alone. Charlie yelled up from the living room as he turned on a game.

"Bells you home?"

"Yah dad I'm gonna study." my eyes were glued to the window.

"K." he let it drop so he could watch the game.

I almost ran to my window. I pushed down on it with all my strength and locked it. I was shaking all over. I sat down on the edge of my bed. My wrists were bright red and were just now starting to hurt and throb. I raised my wrists closer to my face. That's when the tremors took over and the first silent tears ecscaped my eyes.

* * *

**_You like? _**

**_Let me know if you think that's what Edward would really do. But understand that this is my Edward and I like drama and surprises. _**

**_I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. (check my profile)_**


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as I collapsed on my bed there was a knock on my window. I looked up hoping it wasn't Edward. It was Alice. Of course she would have come when she saw me run up to my room. I blindly ran to the window and threw it open. Alice's small body fit thru the window easier than Edward's did. When her feet were on the floor her hard, small arms were around me. She put one arm over my shoulders and walked us to the bed.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I tried to sound normal and stop the, now embarrasing, tears. She looked at me like she was offended.

"What do you think I'm doing here?! I'm your sister Bella! You've obviously been hurt, now I'm gonna comfort you." She gave me a little smile.

"But what about Edward?" I was touched that she was here, but I was still worried about who was taking care of Edward. I mean he obviously was upset.

"Oh Emmett and Jasper took him hunting early. In case you didn't notice he was a little cranky." she held her fore finger and her thumb together when she said a little. "Anyway I would still be here."

"Thanks Alice." I really was thankful that she would choose me over her perfect brother. But then I remembered his eyes. "Yah I guess if it was you I would be with you too." I tried at a small grin.

"Yah he can be kinda scary sometimes." we sat in silence for about ten minutes. Then suddenly Alice sprang up from the bed. "Now, let's go get your test." she held out her hand to me. I took it and stood up.

"What test?" I tried to sound innocent. I hoped she wasn't talking about the test I thought she was.

"Your pregnancy test." she whispered this. "Stop pretending I knew last week, so let's go. Go tell Charlie I'm taking you shopping." She nudged me towards the door.

"Uh, ok." I walked out of my room, made sure the door was closed, and started for the stairs. I stopped in the bathroom first to look in the mirror. My eyes were red and my hair was frizzy. I ran cold water over a rag and dabbed at my eyes. There were only pink now. But I was sure that Charlie wouldn't notice. I forced a brush thru my hair and put it in a loose pony. "Good enough." I sighed and turned off the light.

I walked down the stairs to the living room. Charlie was sitting in his chair watching a basketball game. He was really into the game, his arms and lips twitching, getting ready to shout.

"Dad?" He glanced sideways at me quickly then turned back towards the TV.

"Yah Bells."

"Alice called and she wants me to go shopping with her."

"Really? I didn't hear the phone ring. Well anyway go ahead and have fun. Come home before ten." he had already ended the conversation.

"K. Thanks." I walked towards the front door, slipped on my sneakers, grabbed a coat and a few bucks. I walked out the door and Alice's yellow porsche was already there. I opened the door and climbed in the shiny car.

"I finally get to drive this." she said as she ran her hand over the steering wheel. "We're gonna go to the next town to get and take the test. Ok?"

"Yah that's great." probably better to go to a different city for this. Where here everyone would hear about Chief Swan's daughter buying a pregnancy test.

Alice revved the ignition and reversed down the drive. In a few seconds once again the trees were flying past me. Alice started to shift uncomfortably and tapped on the steering wheel with her nails.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" she turned her gaze towards me then back to the road.

"Alice, what you're doing for me right now, you can ask me anything."

"Who...who's the uh...father? Do you think, if there is a father, I mean." She kept her eyes on the road as she asked me this.

"Well duh Alice! Edward of course. I haven't slept with anyone but him. And that was only once." I was kinda worried that she had to ask.

"Oh ok." she still hadn't looked at me. The car stopped and she took the keys out. "Well let's go." She opened her door and stepped out.

We were at some kind of gas station in the middle of nowhere. But it was actually nice. It even had a metal canopy over the top of the pumps. I sighed and got out of the car, following Alice into the store. The cashier was a blonde skinny girl probably my age. She was chewing gum and had her nose stuck in a fashion magazine. She didn't look up as I walked in. Alice was already in the pharmacy section and holding two pink boxes. She motioned for me to come to her. I trudged over to her and looked at the boxes she was holding. They looked like the best ones from the shelf.

Alice leaned into me and whispered. "I'm gonna buy them and say that they're for me." before I could object she was at the counter smiling at the cashier. I stayed where I was, locating a restroom. I saw the sign in the back corner and waited for Alice to join me again. I heard the cashier snort as she rung up the total. As Alice walked back to meet me I saw the cashier eyeing her with a rude expression on her face. Then she shook her head and went back to her magazine.

"Thanks." I whispered as Alice continued to walk past me to the bathrooms. She nodded her head.

The bathrooms were down a hallway and were single roomed. I held my hand out for the bag but Alice opened the door and walked in. She stood back with the door in her hand and waited for me to come in with her. When I didn't move she sighed.

"Come on Bella we have to stick to the story."

"K." I mumbled. I walked thru the door into the tiled floor of the bathroom. The toilet was farthest from me on the right wall, with the sink next to it. The mirror above the sink was a little dirty for my taste, I tried to ignore it as I continued into the bathroom and Alice shut the door.

"Ok Bella." She set the bag in the sink. "This was the best one I could find." she took out the box and handed it to me. "I won't look. I promise." Alice turned against the door and held her hands over her eyes.

"Thanks." I mumbled again. I looked down at the box now in my hands. "Ok." I said under my breath.

* * *

"Is it done yet?" Alice asked for the tenth time. 

I was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, with my head in my hands. Alice was pacing the length of the small room, checking her phone every other second.

"I don't know." I said for the tenth time. I didn't know why she was so anxious. I wanted it to take a long time so I wouldn't have to decide what to do if it was positive.

I had used both tests, just to be sure, as Alice said. They were sitting on the ledges of the small sink. Alice checked at her phone again and jumped up and down.

"It's time Bella." she skipped over to the sink but abruptly turned around towards me. "Did you wanna look?"

I stood myself up and glanced in the mirror behind Alice's head. "Yah."

"Do you want me to leave or something?" she sounded like she was just offering because it was the polite thing to do.

"No you can stay." I numbly walked over to the sink as Alice stepped out of the way. I couldn't feel my hands as I gripped both tests in each of my hands. I raised the tests up to my eyes. My thumbs moved out of the way so that I could see the screen.

I couldn't say anything, I just stood there and let my whole body go numb.

In the tiny screen of both tests there was a tiny pink + .

"Bella what is it?" Alice asked anxiously.

My throat had a big lump in it, and was scratchy. "Positive." it came out in a scratchy whisper. I swallowed, it didn't help.

"Oooohhh!! I'm so happy for you Bella!" Alice was jumping up and down again.

"Yah great." deep down I really was happy that I would be able to have children after all. That feeling started to rise as Alice started clapping her hands. I smiled and jumped with her.

"What are you gonna name it? We should go buy a name book. Oooh we have so much to do..." Alice continued ranting about the baby and all the things that we had to do. But I didn't hear it because a nausious feeling suddenly overtook me and the next thing I knew I was crouching over the toilet with Alice holding back my hair.

* * *

**_Is Edward the father? Should he be the father? Let me know!! _**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: SWEARING (NOT ALOT BUT STILL)**

I don't know how but Alice eventually got me on my feet.

"Bella can you walk by yourself?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"OK. Work with me until we get you to the car." She set me back down on the cold, tiled floor. Quickly she grabbed the left over wrappers from the tests and threw them in the garbage. But she put the tests in the plastic bag, wrapped it up and stuffed them in her purse. She looked at me, smiled, and said,"OK let's go." Then she pulled me up and wrapped her arm around my waist.

I opened the bathroom door and we walked out awkwardly. As we went as fast as we could, (well as fast as I could) out of the store the clerk didn't even look up from her magazine. (Not that I wanted her too.) The cold air burst thru the doors as we exited the gas station. It helped with the nauseousness a little. She slid me into the passenger seat of her shiny, new, yellow Porsche.

"Don't puke in my car Bella," She said pleadingly as she buckled my seat belt."Please."

"K." I leaned back as she shut the door and was already opening hers. I took in deep breaths thru my nose and shut my eyes. I was pretty sure it was normal for me to get sick during a pregnancy. But I knew that wasn't why I was sick. My stomach felt like an endless pit. I wasn't sure how Edward would except this news. If he would be happy or mad. He would probably just use this as an excuse to stall my change for a year or so. I wouldn't let that happen.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Alice asked gently as we sped back into Forks.

"Fine." I lied.

"Where do you want me to take you?" she asked as I started to notice some things around us.

"Home." I meant the Cullen's house, and she knew that too.

All the sudden the car jerked stop. I slammed against the seatbelt and my hair flew in my face. I pushed my hair out of my face and looked up. We were on the side of the road somewhere in Forks. I turned to Alice.

"What's going-" I didn't finish my sentence because then I recognized that blank stare in Alice's eyes. When the stare was gone she turned to me and gave a small, sad smile. "Alice what did you see?"

"He's home early." I knew who she meant. I looked down at my hands. "He's gonna know as soon as we pull up the drive way. Do you still want to go there?"

I knew I couldn't face Charlie right now but I also didn't know how Edward would react. "Is he mad?" I asked in a small voice.

"I don't know, you haven't decided to tell him yet."

"Yes. Will you help me?" I looked up at her with scared eyes.

She sighed and tapped her thumb against the steering wheel. She looked at me then closed her eyes. "Yes I think that will work. As long as I can keep him out of my head." She opened her eyes and looked at me again. "Here's what we're gonna do. You want some time alone right?" I nodded my head. "OK. I'm gonna run you into the house, carry you upstairs to my room. You're not gonna say anything to Edward, let me handle him. If he does find it in my head because it slips. Stay in my room. I don't know how he'll handle it."

I looked out the window while she spoke. We both knew that vampires couldn't have babies. Or get a human pregnant. I didn't know how he would react towards everyone if he didn't think the baby was his. But he was the only one that I had had sex with. Hopefully he would believe me.

Alice started driving the car again. The trees were whizzing by again. Soon we were stopped again. I wouldn't have recognized the gap in the trees for the Cullen's drive way if she hadn't there. Alice took an unnecessary breath of air.

"You ready?"

It was my turn to take a deep breath. "Yeah."

She started the car again and slammed on the pedal. We twisted between the trees. The house came speeding into view. Alice pulled into the garage and before the car was fully stopped her door shut. My door flew open and Alice scooped me into her arms. We were in the house when I heard the car door click shut. I caught a glimpse of Edward standing up from the couch before we sped up the stairs.

"Bella..." I heard him from the living room.

"Get out of my head Edward!!" Alice yelled as we reached her room. She opened the door with one hand and flew in. I was standing against a windowed wall across the room from the door.

I saw Edward in the hall. His face was full of worry when he saw me. I realized I was crying and quickly wiped the tears away as Alice shut the door on my angel.

Alice leaned on the door.

"Bella. Bella! What's wrong?! Alice let me in!!" Edward banged on the door.

"Edward if you break my door I will kill you and Bella." She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

The banging stopped. "Alice."

"What? What else am I supposed to say to make you leave us alone? Bella wants some time to her self. So fuck off!"

It was quiet in the hall for a minute. I looked at Alice. She had that blank stare on her face again.

"Damn it Edward!" She slapped her hand against the door. "Get the fuck out of my head!"

"Let me in bitch!" my angel yelled from the hall. "She's my fionce' I can talk to her if I want." I flinched as I heard a bang from the hall.

Alice looked up at me. "Bella tell him to leave you alone for a while."

I nodded my head and swallowed the lump in my throat. I walked over to the door. Alice stepped aside.

"Edward." my voice was hoarse.

"Bella. What's wrong." I heard his voice calm down the second he heard mine.

I leaned against the door. I realized how tired I was then. Plus with me on the door he wouldn't try to bust thru it.

"Nothing Edward." I knew he could see right thru my lie but I kept going anyway. "Can you please just give me some time alone?"

He was quiet before he said. "Fine Bella. But you will tell me what's wrong."

"K."

He was gone and I knew that. He probably went for a run thru the trees. I let myself slide down to the floor. I buried my face in my knees.

Alice sat down next to me on the floor. She draped her arm around me.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah. He went for a run." We both sat there staring at nothing.

"What am I gonna do Alice?" I started crying again. Alice started rubbing my back with her small hand.

"I don't know Bella. But you should tell him. I mean he's gonna find out eventually." She sighed. "You should probably tell him who the father is too."

"Alice." I whispered. "He is the father."

"Bella. You know that vampires can't have babies."

"I know but he's the father." How would I make Edward believe me if I couldn't even make Alice see me. "He's the only one I've had sex with."

Alice looked at me and said. "Bella you're gonna have to tell everyone who the father is eventually. Why not do it now?"

"Edward! Edward is the father!!" I was crying hyterically now. I started to hyperventilate. I felt a breeze then Alice was holding a paper bag. I shook my head.

She sighed and put the bag over my mouth. I tried to push her off, but it was no good. I sat there and held the bag up myself. I breathed in slowly. Did Edward know yet? Was he going to believe that he was the father?

I looked back at Alice when I had gotten my breathing back to normal. She had her eyes closed and her head against the door.

"Alice I'm gonna tell him tonight."

At first she didn't say anything, then she looked at me. "I know. If I'm right everything should go fine. But I'll stay close just in case."

"Thanks. For everything."

"You owe me. Now let's go tell him."

"K."

* * *

**_Ok guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but things have kinda been busy. And I didn't know where I wanted to go with this chapter. But here it is. _**

**_If you think it sucks let me know. _**

**_Wuv U All!! _**


	13. Chapter 13

I waited in Edward's room while Alice called him. She had the phone to her ear for about two seconds before he answered on the other side.

Alice talked to quick for me to understand. She hung up and turned to me. "He'll be here in five minutes. Do you want me to wait with you?"

"No. That's ok."

She walked towards the door. Then she stopped and put a hand on the door frame. She turned around to face me again. "Bella. You should really tell him who the father is."

"But Alice he is-" she was gone.

* * *

"Bella?" Edward poked his head around the door. "Can I come in now?" he was calm now. He pulled the rest of his body around into view. He leaned against the door frame. 

The lump in my throat grew bigger. I nodded my head.

He slowly walked into the room and sat down next to me on the couch.

"So what did I do?"

"What?"

"You're mad at me right? So what did I do?"

"No no Edward I'm not mad at you." I looked at my hands as I spoke. I knew what the next question was.

"So then what's wrong? What did I do to make you not want to be near me?" He tried to hide the hurt in his voice.

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Nothing. It's not you."

He wrapped his cold arm around my shoulers and rubbed my arm. "Then what's wrong?"

I thought about how simple things had been two years ago. We were happy, we didn't have many worries. Well except not letting anyone know the whole vampire thing. Sure there had been James, but that didn't really affect our relationship. If anything it had made it stronger.

I wondered if this would be like the James thing. If it would make our relationship stronger or weaker. Should I tell him? How will her react?

If I didn't tell him I would feel horrible. And he'd probably just find out later.

"Edward." I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and stop the tears that were falling over my cheeks.

He lifted my chin up with his forefinger and wiped away a tear with his thumb. "Bella, love. You can tell me anything."

"Anything?" My voice was hoarse again.

"Yes." He kept eyes contact as he kissed the stream running down my face.

I embraced his touch and thought about how much I love him. "Edward" I said again.

He looked up at me and stoked my cheek with his thumb. My face must have changed because then he pulled me into a hug on top of his lap.

"Edward." I took a deep breath. "I'm...I'm pregnant."

He froze. He didn't even breathe. "You're... pregnant?"

"Yah."

"And is this a good thing?"

"I don't know."

He let go of the hug then. He leaned against the arm of the couch and craddled me in his lap. He stroked my hair. We sat there in silence for a while. I wasn't sure how long it had been. I didn't really care either. I could've sat there with my angle forever. And I was planning to.

"When?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm pregnant."

He was quiet again then he took a deep breath. "Who?"

"What do you mean who?"

"Who's the father?"

I sighed so he didn't believe me either and I didn't even have to tell him. "You."

"Bella." He buried his gorgeous face in my hair. "You know I can't have a baby."

"You're the father."

He sighed and his body shook. "Bella please just tell me who the father is." if he could've cried he probably would be right now.

"I told you. You are the father."

"Bella. Please just tell me who it is." He pulled his face out of my hair and went to my neck. I could feel him inhaling me.

"I alreay did." I started crying again. "Why won't you believe me?"

He took his face away from my neck and looked down at me. "How do you expect me to believe you when it's impossible?"

"Because you're supposed to love me." I climbed out of his lap and scooted to the other side of the couch. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I'm _supposed_ to love you?! Bella you are my life. How could you think that I don't love you?!" He was hurt and his voice was rising and shaking. "Do you even know what you're saying to me?!"

"Edward. Why won't you believe me?" I looked away from him.

"Why would you say that you don't love me?!?!? Bella do you know how much that hurts me?"

"I'm sorry." I scooted back over to him. I picked up his hand and intertwined our fingers. "But why won't you believe me? I swear you are the only one that I've had sex with."

He sighed and kissed the top of my head. "Bella I'll let you keep it a secret for now, but I want to know who it is eventually."

"But you are-"

"Fine. I'm the father for now. But you _will_ tell me eventually."

I stopped playing with his fingers. His comment sent knifes into my gut, why did no one believe me? A frustrated sigh came from him.

"Bella you'll be the death of me."

"I know."

He chuckled weakly, trying to lighten the mood. "Let's go see Carlisle."

* * *

Edward carried me down the stairs. "Carlisle she's ready." 

When we got into the living room I gasped. The couches had been moved up against the wall and in the middle of the room was an ultrasound machine next to the kitchen table. There was a small flat screen on top of a stand next to the table.

"Carlise. You didn't have to." I choked back the tears of gratetude. He had brought the machine to the house so I wouldn't have to be seen in the hospital getting an ultrasound. And in a town as small as Forks, rumors were bound to spread.

Carlisle smiled and said. "Are you ready Bella?"

I looked up at my angle who still had me in his stone arms. He nodded his head. I nodded mine too.

Edward carried me over to the kitchen table. He set me down on it carefully. He kissed my head and then he was gone. He was back in less than a second, he was holding a pillow. He set it down on the table and lowered me on it. When I was laying down he bent down and kissed me. As usual the kiss ended way too soon, with him breaking it.

Edward pushed my shirt up, respectfully, but I still shivered as I felt his cold fingers along my stomach. He smiled and stopped pulling my shirt up when he reached the bottom of my ribs, right below my bra.

"Ok Bella, it'll be a little cold." Carlise interrupted our moment. I could feel the gooey gel on my stomach. I grinned. It wasn't nearly as cold as Edward's fingers. I looked back at Edward and he was now sitting in a kitchen chair next to me. I reached my hand out to him. He took it with a nervous smile and played with my fingers.

I the click of a button and the screen on the side of the bed flicked on. At first there was nothing but black, but then there was gray, fuzzy stuff. Carlisle moved the camera around a little and then stopped. He pushed a button on the screen and the screen froze.

"Bella that's the sac. See?" He pointed it out to me with his long index finger.

"Yah." I looked at Edward he was staring at the screen. Then he turned to me and kissed my fingers.

"Congratulations Bella." he whispered thru my fingers.

"What do you mean congratulations Bella? You're part of this congratulations." I reminded him.

He just smiled at me then looked back at the screen.

Carlise had a rag and was rubbing the goo off my stomach. Edward put his hand on Carlisle's gently. Then he whispered something to Carlisle. He nodded and dissapeared. Edward started to wipe the rest of the goo off. I looked up at him. He was looking at my stomach and wouldn't meet my eyes. I sighed and he looked up at me through his beautiful, long lashes.

"Yes sweet?" he asked me innocently.

"What's wrong?" I got right to the point.

"Nothing." He said almost before I could even finished my question. Fine if he wanted to be like that he could. I didn't really want to talk about that again today.

"Ok."

He got the rest of the goo off with the rag then he traced circles on my stomach. I shivered and felt a tinkle run down leg. He was staring at my stomach thoughtfully. Then, in a movement too fast for me to see, he had his ear to my stomach.

"Edw-" he held up his index finger but didn't move. Edward closed his eyes and didn't breathe.

He looked up at me. "Breathe Bella." he reminded me. "I'm just trying to see if I can hear it's heart yet."

I inhaled. He smiled and put his ear back to my stomach. I tried to breathe quietly. We sat there like that for what seemed like hours until Edward slowly pulled his ear away from my stomach. He still had his eyes closed.

"Can you hear it?" I asked in a whisper. His eyes snapped open and he smiled at my whisper.

"No. Not yet." He pulled my shirt down and held out a hand to help me sit up. I took it and didn't even have to pull to sit up.

"Is that a good thing?" It seemed like people had been asking that alot today. He tried to disguise his moment of thought.

"Yes. Well it's just too early for me to hear it yet." while he was talking my favorite crooked grin was creeping up on him. He tried to hide it, but not before I saw it.

"That means it's yours." I didn't ask it.

His let the smile take over his lips. "Yes. I think so."

* * *

**_I only have a little bit of a clue as to who the father is right now. We'll see when we get there. _**

**_Wuv ya all!! _**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer; I unfortunately do not own Twilight or the characters. (Just thought I'd do another one, it's been awhile)**

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready?" Edward lightly squeezed my hand, concern in his gorgeus, honey eyes. 

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment, trying to gather up courage. "Yah." I met his gaze and nodded my head.

He let go of my hand and opened his door. He walked at a human pace around the Volvo to my side to get my door for me, I assumed that Charlie was watching.

**EPOV**

_Ugh. Not him again...man that kid's always here.. what does he want now... can't Bells just hang out with me? I'm probably not cool enough for her to hang out with me... _I sighed as Charlie's thoughts practically screamed at me from the front window where he was watching.

I was kinda nervous, especially after hearing his comment about me, about what we were about to do. I was trying to cover up my nerves to stay strong and supportive for Bella, God knew she was gonna need strength to do this. I walked around the front of my Volvo at a painfully slow pace. When I reached Bella's door she gave me a weak smile and let me help her out of the car.

"Is he watching?" she whispered as she climbed out.

I nodded my head. As we walked to the door I tried to get a sense of what mood Charlie was in and how he would take this news.

**BPOV**

I opened the door with a shaky hand and walked in, clinging for dear life to Edward's hand. Charlie walked around the corner and I cold sweat started forming on my hand. I looked up at Edward and he was looking at Charlie with a smile.

**CPOV**

I walked around the corner as they started walking up to the door, so they wouldn't think I was spying or anything.

_What the hell? What's wrong with Bella? She looks sick...maybe a bug. Oh wait..she's just nervous.. But why? Did he do something to her? If he did I swear I'll kill him._

I noticed him smiling at me. I didn't smile back.

"You ok Bells?" I walked toward her and took her arm that he wasn't hogging. "Maybe you should sit down, you don't look so well." I gently led her to the couch and sat her down, me next to her.

**BPOV**

"Yah..yah I'm fine." I said through shaky teeth. I saw Edward standing in the doorway and my mind screamed for him. My eyes must have been doing the screaming thing too, because he walked in and sat on the other side of me. I scooted closer to him, trying not to let Charlie see. A cold hand rubbed my back and I tried to calm down so that I could speak and get this over with, however it ended.

"Uh Charlie. I need to tell you something."

Charlie looked up at me, "What is it Bells?"

I looked in his eyes and almost ran from the room, changing my mind about telling him. He trusted and loved me so much. How could I shatter his heart and his image of me. I looked at Edward and he held my hand.

"Would you like me to tell him Bella?" He whispered in my ear.

I had wanted to be strong and tell Charlie without breaking into tears. But now I felt like my balloon of courage had been popped, stabbed with the knife of my cowardness. I nodded my head and looked down at Edward's marble hand holding mine.

**EPOV**

I held my angel's hand and looked at her father.

_Why does he have to say it for her? What does he have to say for her? _

"Charlie," I took a deep breath. "I've asked your daughter to marry me."

**BPOV**

It was quiet for a few moments. I finally looked up.

Charlie was frozen. His mouth was opened an inch, his eyes were about to pop out of his head, and his face lost all color.

"Dad..." My voice was a little shaky and sounded hoarse, like I had a cold. I looked up at Edward. He rubbed my arm and told me, "He's just shocked, he's fine." I nodded and turned back towards my father.

He still hadn't moved. Suddenly his mouth snapped shut and his eyes closed, he brought his two fore fingers up to his temples. "I'm sorry Edward. I must have zoned out there, I thought you said that you proposed to Bella. My Bella, who's only 17!" his voice started to rise as he went on. "My sweet Bella who is still in school! My Bella who is still a little girl!"

Uh oh. That's how he was gonna take it. I wonder how he was gonna take the other news I had.


	15. Chapter 15

Yesterday...

Edward had me cradled in his chest on the couch in his room. We had just finished talking about what we had to do tomorrow, but there was still one more thing that I wanted to tell Charlie tomorrow that Edward and I hadn't talked about yet.

"Edward."

"Hmm." he was inhaling/kissing in circles in the curve of my neck, if my mind wasn't so stressed, scared, full I probably would have been light headed by now.

"Um there's one more thing that I want to tell Charlie tomorrow."

He stopped dead ((Get it dead...anyway)) in his kissing/inhaling circles. "No." It was mumbled against my skin, but I still could hear the sterness in it.

"But Edward I think he has a right to know."

"No."

"But-"

"No." he started his circles on my neck again, closing the subject, or so he thought.

"Why?"

He pulled away from my neck then flipped me over so that we were facing eachother. He cupped my warm, gentle face with his strong, cold hands. My eyes got locked in his intense stare. There was something in that stare that I didn't see at first it was so tiny. It was sadness.

"Because what are you going to say when he asks who the father is?" that's what this was about, the fact that he didn't believe/trust me on that subject.

"Edward Mason-Cullen, the love of my life." I wasn't going to let him win. "Because if I said the love of my existence, he might take that differently. I think existence would be too strong of a word for him. Don't you?" I smiled at him sweetly.

Edward returned the smile, but not fully, "Let's wait until we know for sure." I had to strain to hear him say it. His voice was weak and dripping with sorrow and doubt.

I was getting sick of him not believing me. Of everyone not believing me. Anger pulsed hotly through my veins. Suddenly I wanted to throw something at the wall. Before I was responsible for a big hole in the wall I decided to leave. I pushed against Edward's chest, trying to get down. He saw what I was trying to do, and reluctantly with a faint sigh sat up. I ended up in his lap.

"No Bella! Please don't go!" Alice yelled from downstairs. "Rose and I were gonna do your nails!"

I stood up and started to walk out of the room, when I was stopped by Edward's hand pulling mine.

"Bella," his voice was still the same "please let's talk about this." Hadn't that been what I was trying to do, and he just kept shutting me out?

"I already tried." I tried to pull free from his hand, with no success. "I'm leaving now." my voice sounded meaner than I meant it to.

He looked at me. I thought he was going to give in, so I turned around and was gonna storm out of the room quickly. I started to 'storm' but let out a gasp.

"Edward let go." when he didn't respond I added. "You're hurting me." His eyes were hard, firm. Then they softened a little and his grip loosened.

"Bella sit down so we can talk."

"I tried to talk and you just cut me off, again. Now I'm going home." He still didn't let go of my arm. I pulled harder. Either he let go or my arm popped out of the socket, his choice. He finally let go, making me fall flat on the floor. Well I would have anyway. He caught me and scooped me up. Sitting on the couch he still didn't let go.

"Are you gonna talk about this or are you going to leave?"

"Well I really don't have a choice, do I?" he shook his head. "Then I guess I'm gonna stay and talk." his frame relaxed and he was no longer holding me against my will but craddling me, like he had so many times.

"What are you really gonna tell Charlie?" it was a whisper in my hair.

"That you're the father and that it only happened once, and that we used protection but it didn't work." Charlie'd buy that, wouldn't he?

Edward was quiet, thoughtful for I don't know how long. "Okay." he said it so suddenly that I thought I was imagining it.

"What?"

"Okay. We can tell him tomorrow." he looked at me and smiled.

"Really?" I sounded like an eager five year old who was just promised a pony, but I didn't care. If I was five then this was my pony.

"Yes. We'll tell him tomorrow. Together."

I kissed him and he kissed back. "Thank you." I said when we parted so I could get air.

"I'm sorry love. I should have been more open minded about it. If you wanted to tell him it was your decision."

"But it's your decision too..." I knew he was gonna bring up what I said next later, "I guess I'm kinda moody."

He laughed and that noise alone made my heart flutter. "Yes Bella, love, you are _very_ moody."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You are the moodiest human I've ever had sex with." I pretended to look shocked.

"You mean you weren't a virgin. Wow you fooled me."

"Oh really?" Then we were rolling on the floor and next thing he was on top of me. He leaned down and kissed me.

This wasn't one of his normal kisses though. It started out like it always did, lips closed, then I felt him open his mouth and found myself doing the same. My skin tingled where his hand wandered up my leg, stopping on my upper thigh. My heart almost gave up on me and I let out a gasp as his tongue wandered into my mouth, and his hand that had been on my thigh went up to below my chest.. His tongue played with mine and I went light headed. Chuckling he pulled away and let me gasp for air.

"Still think I'm a virgin?" he asked as he rolled off me. I noticed that he was trying to cover the fact that he was panting also.

I giggled,"Yah I know that you're not. I was there." He rolled back on top of me and started kissing and touching the outline of my bra again. I felt his hand move up farther then-

"Bella! Edward! I wouldn't do that! Bella has to get home soon!!"

Edward and I both moaned loudly as he peeled us apart and rolled onto the floor, again. We were both panting and gasping for air.

"Bella!!"

Edward growled as he sat up, "Alice bug off!! You ruined it!" she must have made a remark in her head because I saw Edward's eyes flash and then he was gone. I heard a crash and screaming from downstairs.

"Esme! Edward threw me into the wall!" There was another crash..."Esme!! Help me!! Jasper!!" I heard Jasper chuckling from down the hall.

"I'm coming Alice..." I finally ended up saying, seeing that Jasper was laughing too hard to go help his own lover. As I ran out of Edward's golden room, I thought that there was no where else that I'd rather be than here. I couldn't wait to spend eternity with this family. And couldn't wait to give Edward a baby, his baby.


	16. Chapter 16

Today...

**BPOV**

"Dad don't take this all out on Edward. We decided this together because we love each other." I watched Charlie carefully.

In a way I was prepared for this. I had nervously played out scenarios in my head all last night. One of them was that he would get mad, but I didn't think he would start yelling already, I _knew_ that was gonna come later.

"Well me and Renee thought that we were in love too." he held up his hands, "And looked where it landed us."

"Dad, this is different. I know that I want to spend forever with Edward."

"Yes, maybe now. But in a few years you'll be wishing that you had rethought your choices here."

"No-"

"Charlie I understand what you mean," Edward butted in before I let my mood swings make things worse, "at first I didn't think that it was right to propose to Bella when she's only 18. Then when I left I realized that I couldn't live without her." he took a deep breath. "I love her more than anything else in this world, and can't and won't live without her again. I feel that she really is my soul mate."

Charlie sat there trying not to look impressed by Edward's speech. It was quiet for what felt like forever, but was probably only minutes.

"Well what did you say Bella?" as if it wasn't obvious.

"Yes." Charlie took a deep breath and stared at the blank TV. When he finally spoke he still hadn't blinked.

"You've always been stubborn Belles." he turned back to me and gave me a small smile. "Even when you were little." he sighed then continued, taking my hand in his. "I guess I have no choice than to approve do I?"

"Not really." tears were coming now. "But it would be appreciated if you approved."

He looked into my eyes, "Then I do."

"Thank you." Then I reached over and hugged him.

It was a real hug too. The first I could remember us ever having. Charlie's hugs, surprisingly, felt good. It was how a real hug from a dad should feel. When we parted we were both wiping away a stream of tears. I remembered what else I had to tell him, and I knew how I wanted to tell him too. "Dad, there's one more thing." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt Edward squeeze my hand reassuringly. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

_I know it's short but hoping to get next chappie up tonight. _

_Sorry it's been so long since i updated, but I got busy and stuff. _

_but PLEASE review i need to know how i'm doing, if you don't crituque me i'll feel offended. _

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer I don't own Twilight_

* * *

"Dad?" Charlie was mumbling to himself and listing things off on his fingers.

"...Renee'...here or there?..." it went on and on, but that was all I could understand. I looked at Edward again and he rubbed my arm. _Is he okay? _I barely whispered, I knew he heard me though. Edward nodded his head.

"Charlie, just calm down." Edward said to my dad in a calm resonable voice. "Bella and I are going to get married, have the baby, go to college and do all the things Bella was going to do with her life. I'm sure my family will be more than willing to help take care of the baby, if we ever need it. This will all work out fine."

My dad had stopped mumbling when Edward started talking, and now was looking at me. "Marriages cost money. College costs money," he turned to Edward, "Babies cost money. Other things cost money. How are you two going to support a family?" His voice got louder as he went on. He was getting worked up about something Edward and I would never have to worry about. Money. Edward's family had an unlimited amount of money and 1/7 of that was Edward's and he said that was for us.

"Dad, Edward and I already have. . . ." I looked up at Edward, "a financial plan. Plus we both probably will work for a living. And both of us have money saved away for college and such. We have this planned out." I tried to sound reassuring, but not too reassuring. I couldn't tell my dad that the Cullens were unworldly rich, he'd wonder where the money came from. Then he'd probably come to his own conclusion that the Cullens were all scam artists, and then we'd have to tell him the truth, which could never happen.

Charlie was quiet for awhile then he looked me in the eye, " Okay, I'll let you two play house for awhile, but the first trouble with that baby and I'm stepping in. Got it?"

Oh my God. He was going to let us, not that we wouldn't have anyway, but still it felt better with his permission.

"Thank you dad!" I leaned in and hugged him again. I was so happy right now, Edward and I could have a family.


	18. AUTHOR'S LAST NOTE

Alrighty, as it says on my profile, not that anyone reads those anyways but yeah, I am done.

I'm done with fanfics becuase frankly they suck.

There's a MAJORYLY TINY chance that I MIGHT SOMEDAY rewrite Mistakes, but that's about it. Redoing DDR would be a waste of time, not even going to look at it, and Earthquake is just eh.

So I leave you with a HUGE THANKS AND HUG to everyone who wasted their time and hopes on me.

See ya.


End file.
